Pass, Punt, and Fumble
|image=Pass, Punt, and Fumble.png |friends=Jocktopus Piranhica |title1 = |other1 = |gender=Male |first="Bea Stays in the Picture" |voice='Pass': Roger Craig Smith Punt: Dave Wittenberg Fumble: Alex Hirsch |species = Damselfish (possibly)|hometown = Bud's Pets|profession = Students Football players|affiliations = Freshwater High The Fish Hooks football team|nationality = American|age = 17}} Pass, Punt, and Fumble are Jocktopus' friends and main henchmen or assistants who act as his gang. Personality Pass, Punt, and Fumble are the closest friends of Jocktopus at Freshwater High. Aside from him, they are the only bullies of the school, along with Piranhica. None of them are very bright, although Punt seems to be the smartest. Punt is the biggest and strongest of the trio, Punt is the smallest, and Fumble is the least intelligent of them. Personal Life Pass, Punt, and Fumble are shown to be part of the football team. When Oscar ran away after Jocktopus told him that he was going to beat him up, he ran into Pass, Punt and Fumble. They threatened Oscar by throwing him across the hall ("Funny Fish"). It is revealed that Oscar is their tutor. They also cannot feed themselves ("Dollars and Fish"). At the "Potatoes for Winter" play, Pass, Punt and Fumble taunted Jocktopus for the majority of the play. Jocktopus was shown to be furious at them for teasing him, and once even threw Razor at them, failing to hit the three. Bea got rid of Pass, Punt and Fumble by stuffing potatoes inside Dan Chovie's mouth and shooting them down with potatoes ("Fish School Musical"). Every Halloween, Pass, Punt, and Fumble help Jocktopus steal candy. Because of this, Oscar told everyone to trick-or-treat outside the tank once. Jocktopus caught up with them, and used Pass, Punt and Fumble for his own needs. He put Punt in place of a flat tire on Randy's wagon and forced Pass and Fumble to push it ("Halloween Haul"). Background Information *None of them knows what a book is ("Dollars and Fish"). *Pass is blue in the opening theme. *They are possibly damselfish, due to their barbaric behavior. *Fumble likes raspberry cake. Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" (Cameo, Fumble only) *"Fish Sleepover Party" (Cameo, Pass and Fumble only) *"Fish Out of Water" (Cameo, Pass and Fumble only) *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" (Cameo, Punt only) *"Underwater Boy" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" (Punt only) (Cameo, Pass and Fumble) *"Queen Bea" (Cameo, Pass and Fumble only) *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" (Cameo, Pass and Fumble only) *"Big Fish" (Cameo, Fumble only) *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Parasite Fright" (Cameo, Punt only) *"Riding in Cars with Fish" (Cameo, Pass and Punt only) *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" (Cameo, Pass and Punt only *"Fish School Musical" *"Halloween Haul" *"Fish Talent Show" *"Hairanoid" *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" (Cameo, Pass and Punt only) *"Just One of the Fish" Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists